An indoor/outdoor thermometer believed to be characterized by a uniquely attractive appearance and particularly advantageous utility is featured in Hopkins, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,884 (Aug. 12, 1975).
This invention is directed to a packaging and display technique which is intended to stimulate purchaser interest and satisfy a prospective purchaser as to the appearance and utility of a completed installation of an indoor/outdoor thermometer of the type above noted.
The invention is characterized by a generally planer, but foldable, display sheet which is operable to support an indoor thermometer and outdoor thermometer in mutually inverted and displaced, mirror image relation when the display sheet is disposed in a "flat" or unfolded condition. When the display sheet is folded, the indoor thermometer and outdoor thermometer are brought into a superimposed relationship, simulating an actual installation as set forth for example in FIG. 3 of the above noted Hopkins, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,884 (to the extent relevent to the present invention, the disclosure of the aforesaid Hopkins, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,884 is herein incorporated by reference).
Other collateral, and independently significant facets of the display and packaging concept of the present invention reside in combinations of means for supporting the indoor and outdoor thermometer on a display panel, means for protecting and overlying adhesive mounting tab means contained on the indoor and outdoor thermometer units, and means for high-lighting a temperature scale contained on one of the thermometer units and illuminating legend means carried by at least one of the thermometer units.
In its basic aspects, the invention is characterized by an apparatus for displaying and manipulating two thermometers. The apparatus comprises first panel means operable to support and display one thermometer means. A first thermometer means, supported by the first panel means, includes a temperature scale and a first temperature indicator operable to cooperate with the temperature scale to indicate temperature readings. A first, window simulating, opening means is carried by the first panel means. A first securing means supports the first thermometer means on the first panel means, with the temperature scale being located in the first, window simulating opening means.
The apparatus further comprises second panel means operable to support and display another thermometer means. This other thermometer means comprises a second thermometer means including a second temperature indicator which is operable to cooperate with the temperature scale, above noted, to indicate temperature readings. A second, window simulating opening means is carried by the second panel means. Second securing means support the second thermometer means on the second panel means, with the second temperature indicator being located in the second, window simulating opening means.
Hinge means hingedly connect the first panel means and the second panel means, with the second thermometer means, supported on the second panel means, being mounted in inverted relation relative to the first thermometer means while the first panel means and second panel means are disposed in a generally unhinged relationship.
The second panel means is operable to fold about the hinge means and position the second temperature indicator in temperature reading cooperation with the temperature scale of the first thermometer means.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second thermometers comprise indoor temperature and outdoor temperature indicating thermometer units.
Other aspects of the invention, considered to entail independent significance, include transparent film means for supporting the first and second thermometer units on the first and second panel means respectively, in mutually inverted and generally mirror image relation, with this transparent film means defining the first and second securing means.
Additional, independently significant facets of the invention reside in panel tab means arrangement for overlying and thereby protecting mounting adhesive means associated with each of the two thermometer units.
Still further aspects of the invention worthy of independent consideration entail unique arrangements for highlighting the aforesaid temperature scale and illuminating legend means carried by the first panel means.
In describing the invention with respect to details thereof, reference will be made to a presently preferred embodiment This embodiment is illustrated in the appended drawings by way of example, rather than by way of limitation.